Tiff
Tiff (originally from Kirby: Right Back At Ya) is Kirby's friend from Popstar, along with her brother, Tuff. While not a Super Smash Bros. member herself, she has permission from Master Hand to visit Kirby and the other members at anytime. She is Numbuh 254 and Medical Specialist and back up Diversionary Tactics Officer of Kids Next Door Sector L1. She has a crush on Bruce of Sector Z. History Training as KND Tiff and Tuff accidentally arrived in the portal to the KND while looking for Kirby (coincidentally a week after Kirby and the others became Cadets Next Door). She and her brother were soon discovered by the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, who proceed to kidnap both of them when they discovered they're friends with Kirby. Tiff reluctantly becomes a pawn of info about Kirby, realizing she's afraid of them for some reason. Later on, Kirby and his friends manage to rescue Tiff and Tuff, despite the DCFDTL having an advantage over him. Tiff wants Kirby to go home with her and her brother, but Kirby says he wants to be a Kids Next Door member, much to her shock and annoyance when Tuff agree with him. Later that night, after having a nightmare of herself transforming into a Delightful Child like the DC, she goes to find Kirby and asks him to teach her how to be a real kid, which he along with Jigglypuff happily accepts and ends up inviting Tiff and Tuff to be Cadets Next Door members on the spot. While training as part of the KND, Tiff isn't thrilled at a lot of the stuff that involves KND, such as using Boogers, not brushing their teeth or doing homework, etc.. But she usually puts it up for the sake of keeping an eye on Kirby and because she really wants to find out what made her so afraid of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane in the first place. While they usually stay in the KND Arctic Base for valuable training, they sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and 60's annoyance). Later, Tiff gradually gets used to the Kids Next Door quirks and starts to not mind putting her own protests aside to help the KND out. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, while trying to help Diddy Kong look for his missing Peanut Gun, Jigglypuff and Kirby were captured by Father and the Delightful Children who intended to use them as hostage baits to lure Sector V into a trap. Tiff attempted to stop them, but her apparent fear of the Delightful Children from down the lane prevents her from saving them in time, leaving her to full blame herself for the situation. When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensued between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. While in prison, Tiff ends up commenting to Jigglypuff, saying that there was actually something she noticed in the DC that prevents her from fully attacking them. When she realizes from Jigglypuff that the DCFDTL hate broccoli, despite being perfect behaved children, She realizes something is up and she encourages Jigglypuff to help her steal Father's diary. At this point, the two girls and Kirby discover through the diary that the Delightful Children were once the legendary Sector Z members of Kids Next Door. Now seeing them in a new sense of light and realizing in her own terms what it truly means to be a KND member, Tiff, encourages Kirby and Jigglypuff to not give and the 3 of them decide to go secretly modify the broken Recommissioning Module they one time found with increased effects of up to 115th billion fold and then proceed to rescue Sector V and their Smash Bros. friends. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. Despite the harsh and difficult battle, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff became shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The later 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff whom he is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sectors V and Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more than a great accomplishment in bringing back the Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 254 As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Tiff is the Medical Specialist and back up Diversionary Tactics Officer. Ever since becoming a KND member, Tiff has somehow managed to have a sort of double life where she's still herself in the Smash Bros. world, but in the KND world she's a dedicated member to freeing kids from the rule of evil adults (although she still doesn't like some of the KND rules such as not brushing teeth, etc., but she doesn't complain about it as often now). Her main weapon of choice is a paint-based laser gun which shoots colored paint at her foes. Relationships Bruce (Numbuh 0.1) After freeing them from the permanent Delightfulization spell, Tiff seemed to be the most closest to Bruce due to them having an annoying younger sibling and be very concerned for their own friends and team members. Later on, Tiff discovers she has a crush on Bruce, but doesn't wanna admit to anyone since the two of them are from different realms. She doesn't seem to be aware that Bruce has secret feelings for her too. Kirby Tiff and Kirby have a great relationship for the most part. Tiff, in addition to being a good friend to Kirby, also tends to treat him like a son/younger sibling which can sometimes annoy Kirby a lot, stating he's a grown-up kid now. She can be protective at times (being the reason why she first joined the Cadets Next Door in the first place), but she knows Kirby is capable of doing things on his own. Kirby also occasionally views Tiff like a mother he never had, but doesn't like to admit it in public. Tuff While Tiff is very intelligent, kind-hearted and polite, her younger brother, Tuff is basically her polar opposite. He's mischievous, rambunctious, and not all that bright. They do get along, however, and will team up to take on KND missions and cheer Kirby and friends on during fights. She gets annoyed with Tuff at times, but still cares deeply for his well-being. Appearance Tiff is about twice Kirby's height. Her skin is pale yellow, as is her long hair which she keeps in an ornate ponytail held by purple and orange clasps. She always wears a one-piece outfit which is pink on the top and green on the bottom, separated by a zigzag. She has orange shoes and large, expressive green eyes. Gallery Violet catches Tiff.jpg|Violet McCleary catches shrunken Tiff. Bruce rescues tiff.jpg|The shunken Tiff being rescued by Bruce from Violet Tuff's brilliant plan?.png|Tiff with Kirby and shocked that Tuff's last minute plan against Counmt Spankulot and Vampire sector V actually worked The incredible flyng sister.png|The shrunken Tiff being dragged into Tuff's ideas of "fun" Caught brushing teeth.......png|Tiff gets caught by Bruce brushing her teeth. Do you mind?.png|Tiff and Bruce getting annoyed by Tuff and Ashley. Personality Before becoming a KND member, Tiff was very well known for her intelligence, high interest in studying and her short temper (though she can be also be naive and idealistic). She ended up finding herself becoming part of the Cadets Next Door to make sure Kirby is safe (and she ends up getting a bit of curiosity of what might it be like being a KND member). While not happy with a lot of of rules of the KND membership, she is willing to tolerate most of them for the sake of being with Kirby. But eventually, the desire to be a KND member wins her over and she becomes just as dedicated as the other members (although her original desires such as brushing teeth haven't faded away completely). Tiff is then somewhat more childish, but keeping her intelligence and has an energetic personality (although she still brings up her old personality when not in the KND realm), but like Kirby, she can be rash and impulsive, even to a point where she uses violence to solve her problems (but she isn't always happy with the results afterward). Nonetheless, she is very kind and dedicated to her friends and teammates. Abilities Tiff is able to summon Kirby's Warp Star from Kabu from any far distance. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Doctors